


The Road That Leads to Nowhere

by shunziqing



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, actually a 5+1, i only wrote the first 4 times though, it's originally named 5 times they fucked and 1 time they fucked
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没人提起任何事，他们闭口不谈明天，就像明天不存在。又或者说，他们已经活在明天，只等着现在迎头赶上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road That Leads to Nowhere

  
1.  
德克萨斯。在所有这可能发生的地方里，他们是在德克萨斯的一间摩托车酒吧的厕所里来了一发。  
拉斯维加斯不适合他们。太吵，太闪亮，半天以后甚至连Damien都开始变得紧绷。Finn并没抱怨什么，显然被北朝鲜情报机关绑架作为挑起第三次世界大战的筹码会让人一下子成熟许多。  
这感觉很奇怪又出奇的自然。挤在厕所小隔间里，一声不出，从胸口到老二全都贴在一起，连裤子都没拖只是拉开了拉链。这潦草，短暂，糟糕至极，就像过去一个月里他们经历的一切一样，可是有Damien在他耳边湿润的喘息，Michael就没怨言。

“你他妈脑子坏了？Micky？”Damien一边拉裤子拉链一边说，声音低哑，“德克萨斯？真他妈会挑地儿。”  
Michael耸耸肩：“我是英国人，得为平权斗争做出点贡献。”  
“贡献你妈逼。”  
“而且，”Michael接着道，“你从拉斯维加斯到这儿一个人都没操，我有点担心。”  
“哦，”Damien挑起嘴角，欺身进Michael的个人空间里，往前顶了顶胯，“现在放心了？”  
他们鼻尖几乎相触，呼吸交错，Michael歪了歪头，只要往前几公分就能把嘴唇贴上去，不过他没有：“可能还得再检查检查。”他说。他俩一起走出厕所可能是最明显的原因，不过也有可能是因为Damien射的时候在Michael肩膀上咬了一口，牙齿印儿刚好露在T恤领子外边。总之，说他们收到的目光不太友好有点太轻描淡写。然后一个光头红脖子在Michael脚边吐了一口痰。  
“操。”Damien骂道，“你这王八蛋，Michael。”  
“怎么？”英国人一脸无辜，“你不准备维护我的荣誉？”  
“我本来想低调。”Damien说。  
Michael咧开嘴：“可我不想。”说完转身把吐痰那个光头的脸掼在了桌子上。他们得带着Finn匆匆离开，不过那也值了。  
两百公里疾驰后，又一个糟糕的汽车旅馆。Michael走进自己房间的卫生间里，脱掉上衣，对着镜子轻轻碰了碰肩膀上那圈牙印。2.  
把Finn送回他妈妈那儿以后，他们一路往南，骑到了佛罗里达。  
没人提起任何事，他们闭口不谈明天，就像明天不存在。又或者说，他们已经活在明天，只等着现在迎头赶上。  
Michael在迈阿密找了个酒吧门卫的活儿，租了个小公寓，Damien在两天内就找到了当地的地下拳场。他打拳，有时赢，有时输，后者多半是故意的。两个人都过得日夜颠倒。有一天Michael不当班，他半夜被压在背后的重量弄醒，刚好赶上Damien扒下他短裤，把挺立的阴茎挤进他臀缝。  
“赢了多少？”他把半张脸埋进枕头里，问。  
“五千。”Damien咬着他肩膀，就在几周前他第一次留下牙印的那地方。他闻起来是龙舌兰、血和汗的混合。  
另外他还有两根润滑了的手指塞在他屁股里。  
Michael曲起一条腿，往后顶了顶，满意地知道有些默契不分场合。  
Damien进入得缓慢但一气呵成，并且没怎么等就找到了个悠闲的节奏，一二三，一二三。  
“你知道Micky，你也应该什么时候来玩玩儿，减轻压力，”他在Michael耳边说，“说不定能让你屁股里那根棍子松动松动。哈。”Damien握着他的胯骨，脸埋在Michael肩胛中间，被自己的烂笑话逗乐了。  
Michael冲枕头里出了口气，翻身把Damien从他身上掀掉。后者没反抗，呼地倒进旁边的床铺里，仰面朝上，被英国人一撇腿骑在腰间。  
一手握住身下人的脖子，拇指摁着他受伤的嘴角，Michael说：“哦我觉得那棍子已经够松动了，你说呢？”另一只手摸向身后。

3.

他们会杀了那个酒保。

Michael这两天都在替VIP区的Vince顶班，他知道酒吧里所有VIP房间都是隔音的，他知道门后的交易。

以酒保被三个人护送进后面一间房间里的架势来看，他能活着出来的可能性不大。Michael本想过几天辞职，他们在迈阿密呆的时间够长了，他能觉出来Damien开始烦躁，他更频繁地参加拳赛，回来时却比原先更不安定。

他一边朝酒保消失的房间走去，一边掏出手机给Damien发了个短信：收拾东西，可能要离城。

然后他来到守门的走狗身前，给了他咽喉一拳，手臂圈住他脖子，将他拉进阴影里，直到对方不再挣扎，从他肋下拿走了他的枪。他击毙了两个把枪指向他的人，其中一个在他进屋时正用枪抵着酒保的头，叫着什么“跟警察交易”什么的。剩下的那个颤巍巍地举起手，Michael正在犹豫该拿他怎么办时，门被人撞开了。

Martinez看起来不错。震惊，但不错。很高兴能知道有人回到了自己原本的生活中。

她环视四周，放低了自己的枪口：“老天，”她看向Michael，“我以为你——”她未竟的话和眼中的神情所预示的几乎让人难以承受，所幸她没有继续，而是做出了一个决定，“把枪给我，”她说，“离开这儿。”

把枪递给她的时候，他们的手指碰在一起。然后Michael朝门口走去。

“嘿，”Martinez拉住他的胳膊，她的手指干燥有力，“谢谢你。”她说。

他们的公寓黑着灯。

Michael在看到床上放着的寥寥几件行李后，才突然意识到他和Damien在同一张床上睡了超过两个月的时间。当你在过去四年里的大部分时间都和对方住在一起时，这其实根本算不上什么大变化。

“麻烦？”Damien在窗边的阴影里问，Michael能在他移动时听到他手里的枪。

“不算是。”他答道，“不过我们最好还是离开。”他靠在他身边，两人肩并着肩。

Damien单手点起一支烟，抽了一口，递过来。

Michael大概应该拒绝，但今天他没有。

他们沉默着分享完那支烟，直到Damien要在窗台上捻灭烟蒂之前，他突然开口问：“我们是——？”

“不是，”Michael回答，“别他妈担心。”

“很好。”Damien熄灭烟头，转过身，把枪别在裤腰里，声音里带着一贯的洋洋得意。

他在Michael面前双膝跪地，伸手解开他的裤头：“我听说墨西哥这时候挺不错的。”然后张口把Michael的老二含进嘴里。

4.  
事实上，Damien更坚定。他能更轻易地接受一切，毕竟，他已经经历过这个了。Michael是总是需要“归属”的那个，无论是家庭还是军队。

 

Damien骑在Michael身上，缓慢摇摆，好像他俩在艘船上似的。

窗外阳光炙烈，无处不在。街上充满了喧嚣的死人。

他们干了那么多次，这是最接近做爱的一次。墨西哥城就算在十月底也热的要死，他们的破房间没有空调，Damien身上跟火烧一样，里面更是又湿又热。然后他只是轻微地转动胯部，就叫Michael嘶声抽气。

Damien弯下身，对着他的嘴角说：“以前从来都觉得这个节狗屁不通，”他轻轻喘着气，“现在我懂了。”美国人咧开嘴，嘿嘿笑两声，“好好侍奉我，Michael，我就保你平安。”

这句本应是个笑话。可不知为何，却落在了笑话和承诺之间的某处。  


Michael握住Damien撑在他耳边的手腕，说：“遵命。”另一只手探进两人身体相连的地方，在对方卵蛋后面按下去。

“操。”

 

 

注：南美的亡灵节又叫死人节，有一种说法是叫亡灵高高兴兴的，才能得到他们保佑。（Read：大D=死人）

 


End file.
